The Savage that Won Ron's Heart
by Jade1377
Summary: A girl who's savage nature was found in the forbidden forest. Snape saves her and makes her his daughter, But Ron is the one that makes her into a woman. Will he have the courage and make her his? Or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness where people feared even the smallest sound I had made it my home. Why be afraid of the dark, the dark is not what you fear it is what is inside that you fear. Since I was little I knew that magic was going to save me. I just never knew how much it would save me.

I sat in the forest near Hogwarts looking up into the night sky. I had forsaken human contact for years now so I was more beast then anything else. My body was made of muscle and I ran as fast as the centars and was almost as strong as the giant spiders that stay in the heart of the forest.

Life was good, not normal like some of the wizards that I saw in the school but good. My black pixie cut hair was something I considered normal. My skin was tan and eyes were as bright as the sun. The color of the lake that lay not far from my home in the trees. I wore the skins of unicorns that had died in peace.

I sighed contently and jumped from the branches of my tree home and walked towards the school. I stopped when I heard someone muttering to themselves.

"Why I am making this potion for the headmaster I have no idea. I swear when next term starts I will find a way to poison some of those bloody students." The voice rang out.

While this man talked I had climbed a tree and gently landed behind him. I stood there at my full height and watched him digging into the ground looking for a plant. When he grabbed a flower I had recognized it and smiled widely. I grabbed him by the shoulder and scared him. He jumped and looked at me.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a spot where the flower was growing like wildfire. He blinked a few times and looked back at me. He looked as if he did not know what to say or do. He grabbed a small bag worth of the plant and grabbed my hand. Leading me to the castle.

We walked hand in hand for what seemed like hours till he stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." Was all this man had said.

The gargoyle moved out of the way and he grabbed me again and started to walk up the stairs. There was a doorway and he kicked it open. There in the room was a very old man and woman. They were sitting in chairs, looking rather shocked.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?" The old woman asked from her seat.

"I found this girl in the forest. She knows where some of the ingredients that I need are. But look at her. She is a savage, I did not want to leave her in the forest alone." The man Severus said to the other two.

I looked at them both and then back at the man named Severus. The man who was sitting at the desk looked at us both then smiled. I felt that I could trust him. The old man got up and looked deep into my eyes.

It was if he was staring into my soul. We stood this way for a long time until he smiled and patted my head. I didn't really liked to be touched but it calmed me. He then lead me to a chair that was near the desk. He gave me some food and made a motion for me to eat. I sniffed the little morsels of food and decided that it was ok to eat it. I popped one into my mouth and enjoyed it. I ate small amounts of the food and watched them as they whispered to each other.

"Severus why in the world would you bring her in here? She may not be a wizard." Said the old woman. I rolled my eyes at her statement and slowly left the chair.

I sensed a creature in the room and I was determined to find it. I walked towards a small area and I then saw a phoenix sitting on a perch. I smiled warmly and at it. It was a beautiful creature and I loved to talk to it. The adults turned and heard us talking.

"Oh dear god she is a nutter." The old woman said and started to panic a little.

The phoenix laughed when I told it that the old woman was the one that was a nutter. It hopped off the perch and settled on my shoulder. It nuzzled into my cheek and cooed. I giggled and sat back down.

"Severus you brought her here then you have to take care of her." The old woman said.

"I could live with that but I do have a question. Why do you think I am a nutter?" I asked the woman in a hushed tone.

Severus and the old man laughed and then watched the old woman who had called me a nutter. For some reason they all acted like it was a surprise for me to talk.

I smiled at them all and waited. The oldest male walked to me and grabbed a chair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Who are you my dear?" He asked me

"I am Ariel. I live in the forest." I told him and petted the phoenix.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of this school, my potions master here brought you here for you safety." This Albus man said to me.

I scoffed and just stared at him. For my safety? What hogwash. I have been in the forest for years an I lived through it. They make it sound like it was something hard.

"The forest isn't that hard to live in. I have stayed there for as long as I can remember." I told him and put the phoenix back on to the perch.

They looked back to each other then back to me.

"An how far back can you remember?" The old woman asked me.

"Since I was about six." I told her and heard her gasp. For some reason this shocked her.

"No living creature could survive that long in the forest and come out untouched." She remarked and shook her head.

"I am untouched both physically and mentally." I replied and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred in my small bed in the dungeons. I sat up and stretched a little trying to figure out what woke me up. It has been two months since Severus found me and ever since then he has adopted me. He wasn't thrilled with it but he got over it when I started bringing ingredients for him that was difficult for him to get.

I got out of the bed and walked towards my shower. It was small but hey I lived in the woods I really just like the fact that I can have hot running water. I washed and shampooed my hair. I had grown to like the smell of lavender so I asked my father…it is still hard accepting that I have a father, anyway I asked him if I can make my own soaps and shampoos with lavender in it. He nodded and got what I needed and I got to work. I now have at least a years' worth of soaps and shampoo.

I got out of the shower and went to the closet. Father had picked out some clothes for me and I liked all of them. Most of them were pants but today I wanted to wear the skirt he got me. I grabbed a pair of black thigh high boots and a short skirt. I grabbed a black button up shirt and a chocker that he bought for me. It was leather with a black stone dangling from my neck.

Once I knew everything was in place I walked out of my room and towards father's office. I knocked on his door waiting for him to let me in.

"Enter." He said and I slowly walked into the room.

"Good morning father. What is the plan for today?" I asked and sat at the chair that was in front of his desk.

"Today the students are returning for this school year so at dinner you will need to attend. After tonight we will see what house you are in and you will continue your lessons as a fifth year." Father stated and finished some paper work.

"Hmm do you think I am that far along? I did only have two months to catch up." I asked him and started to play with my wand. It was nine inches dogwood and the core was interesting according to the wand man. It was powder of a giant spider's fang. I didn't listen to what it meant I just smiled and walked out of his shop.

"You will be fine. I have taught you from sunup to sun down. You are far more advanced than those of your own age group." Father said with a smirk on his face. He rose from his seat and walked towards me. He patted my head and left for breakfast.

I scrambled behind him to catch up and made sure I was a healthy distance away from him. We entered the Great hall and we both sat at the staff table. I sat to the left of my father and waited for the food to appear.

Some fruit appeared on my plate and I was going to dig into some pineapple but stopped when I heard some woman do a little cough. Normally I wouldn't care but this is one of those coughs that you need to pay attention to the cougher.

"Who is this young lady Professor?" Said a sickening sweet voice. I turned my head to see a woman in a shit ton of pink.

"This is my daughter Ariel." Father stated and took a bite of his pancake. He had a fondness for them ever since I made them. I was bored on morning and found a muggle cook book. I made them and shared them with him and he found that he liked them a lot.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Who is her mother?" Pepto lady asked.

"I adopted her. I do not know her family history before adopting her." Father replied slightly bored with her. I smirked and bit into my pineapple slice.

"Do you not find it weird that you adopted a teenager instead of an infant?" Pepto lady asked in a tizzy.

"No I love my daughter as she is now. Besides I do not have the patience for a child. A teenager is more within my range." Father said and handed me a jar that had the honey. I liked to dip strawberries in honey. It was very good.

"Hmm. Interesting. Thank you Professor Snape." She said and walked back to her seat.

Once she was seated I just shook my head. This woman was a complete weirdo.

"Father what is her deal?" I asked and bit into the strawberry. Mmm honey and strawberry what a breakfast.

"She is thinking that I adopted you so I can have sex with you. She finds it perverted and wishes to take you from me." Father stated and took a bite of bacon.

"Well that is stupid. Why would you risk your job for something as trivial as sex?" I stated and handed him a napkin. There was a little syrup on his face.

"Because people are foolish my child don't worry bout it alright. As long as we prove to her that we are not having sex we are fine." Father stated and cleaned himself up.

I nodded and finished my fruit. Once I was done I excused myself and walked to the forest. I normally spent most of my time there when I wasn't in lessons with the other teachers. I sat under a tree and just enjoyed the sun on my skin. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up some time later seeing that not only has the sun just set but there was something on my chest and legs. I blinked and saw a small brown cat on my chest sleeping and surprisingly enough a little pig. I smiled and petted the cat awake. It turned its head and mewed. I moved so I was sitting up and put the cat in my lap while I reached for the little pig. It made a loud noise but stopped once I put it in my lap next to the cat. The two of them just looked at me and I couldn't help it they were too cute. I kissed them both on the head and placed them on the floor. I was planning on keeping them so I picked the pig up and turned to look at the cat.

It watched me and I think it understood that I was taking them with me. We walked back to the castle and I was just walking down the hallway. I stopped for a second and decided that I was going to sing. I normally don't do it but when the notion sticks me I can't deny it.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.__  
__You made me insecure__  
__Told me I wasn't good enough__  
__But who are you to judge__  
__When you're a diamond in the rough__  
__I'm sure you got some things__  
__You'd like to change about yourself__  
__But when it comes to me__  
__I wouldn't want to be anybody else___

_Na na na__  
__Na na na___

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me___

_Na na na__  
__Na na na___

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon___

At this point the cat and pig are dashing in between my legs and dancing in their own way. I had reached the Great Hall and opened the doors. Ignoring every person there that was talking.

___Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful__  
__Who says__  
_

_It's such a funny thing__  
__How nothing's funny when it's you__  
__You tell 'em what you mean__  
__But they keep whiting out the truth__  
__It's like a work of art__  
__That never gets to see the light__  
__Keep you beneath the stars__  
__Won't let you touch the sky___

_Na na na__  
__Na na na___

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me___

_Na na na__  
__Na na na___

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon___

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful___

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not start potential__  
__Who says you're not presidential__  
__Who says you can't be in movies__  
__Listen to me, listen to me__  
__Who says you don't pass the test__  
__Who says you can't be the best__  
__Who said, who said__  
__Won't you tell me who said that__  
__Yeah, oh___

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful_

I stopped singing when I was on the landing where the sorting hat was. The cat and pig stood on either side of my foot and made a noise.

I blinked at the hat and poked it.

"Who are you missy?" It said.

"I'm Ariel Snape, and who are you?" I asked the hat.

"I am the sorting hat. I am to sort all first years into their house." It said and smirked…well as much as a hat could smirk.

"Well sort me then hat." I said and placed it on my head. Pepto lady scoffed while I was doing this and the cat hissed at her.

"Hmm you would do fine in Gryffindor, you would excel in Slytherin as well…Hmm where to put you." The hat said while atop my head.

I sighed and kneeled down to the two animals. I turned the cat to see that it was a girl and the pig to see that it was a boy. I then stood to think about what to name them.

"RAVENCLAW!" Screamed the hat from my head.

I gasped and threw the hat on the floor. I had forgotten that it was there for a second and freaked out. I crawled to where I tossed it and gently picked it up.

"Sorry bout that. I wasn't paying attention to you." I said to the hat and dusted it off.

"Well at least you didn't catch me on fire." The hat said as I got up and placed it back on the stool.

I smiled and walked over to father and sat next to him.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you earlier." He growled at me once I was seated.

"Sorry I fell asleep in the sun and when I work up I came straight here." I told him and felt something on my leg.

I looked down to see the pig and cat were there. I smiled and put the cat on my shoulders while I placed the pig on my lap.

"Did you have to come home with these two?" He asked and pointed at my new pets.

"Yes they were cute and who doesn't want a little cute pig for a pet?" I asked and brushed my nose against the pig's nose. I looked up to see that my usual bowl of fruit was ready and I grabbed a banana and broke it up. I feed one slice to the pig and wanted some cat food and milk to be present for my cat.

A pair of small golden bowls appeared and in it was some cat food and nice cold milk. The cat slowly climbed from my shoulders to the table and started to eat the meal that I asked for it.

"What are you going to name them?" Father asked as he petted the cat.

"I think I will name the cat Cinnamon due to the color of her fur." I said and took my wand out and made a collar that had the name Cinnamon on it. She mewed happily and nuzzled into my hand.

"What of the pig?" Father asked and poked it with the tip of his wand. I rolled my eyes, why poke a pig really. I looked at the little guy really looking at it. Cute little scrunched up face, black and white coloring, small hooves and a cute curl on its tail.

"I will name him Jasper." I said this while creating a collar for him with a tag with his name on it. He snorted and shook a little.

He was so cute I couldn't help but grab him and hug him a little. He seemed to be hugging me back as best he could and got comfy on my lap when I was done.

"This is going to be interesting to say the least huh father?" I asked and bit into an apple.

"Interesting indeed my dear." He said and bit into a piece of bacon…he took a little too much joy in eating it. I laughed and rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day; I didn't stay with my house mates. Instead I stayed with my father in our chambers. I giggled as I got dressed in my normal clothes. I knew for a fact that Umbridge would not like it one bit. I looked at myself and stretched. Knee high leather boots, black leather pants, a corseted top with a jolly rogger on the chest, biker gloves and a dog collar with a spade as the "I.D" tag. I walked out of my room and waited for my father to meet me.

He glided out of his room and nodded for me to follow him. I walked behind him remembering the spells I would need for this year, well spells and potions. In the middle of a thought I stopped and looked behind me to see Jasper and Cinnamon watching me.

I smiled at them and continued to walk to breakfast. We were half way to the teachers' table when oh joy the pink nightmare from hell...,I mean Professor Umbridge came up to us and did that fake as all hell smile.

"I am sorry my dear but you will have to sit with your classmates." She told me.

"Eat me." I told her and took my seat.

Severus just sat next to me with a little red on his face. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He did have a reputation to up hold.

"Was that needed?" He asked me.

"I believe so. Besides what in the hell is she going to do?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"Well she could give you detention." Father stated as he took a sip of his morning tea.

I smirked and looked at him.

"Do you honestly think I am going to do what she wants me to do?" I told him and took a drink of milk.

He just shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast. I grabbed some food for Jasper and Cinnamon and placed it on the floor around my feet for them to eat. While I was eating Dumbledore gave me my schedule and I glanced it over.

I nodded to myself and decided to go get ready for my first class. I stood up and turned to my father.

"I am going to my first class father. I will see you later for potions alright?" I said to him gathering my things. He nodded and patted my head.

I walked past a couple of boys and a girl who were talking about me very loudly.

"Do you think Snape truly is her father?" The boy with black hair asked his other two companions.

"It is hard to tell. Her face kinda looks like his but her attitude and her hair doesn't match." The girl with wild brown hair stated.

I sighed and stopped in front of them. I looked from the black haired boy to the brown haired girl. I stopped at the last boy who had red hair and beautiful blue eyes. His lips were full and just begged to be kissed.

I shook my head and continued with what I was going to say to them.

"My father is my father it doesn't matter if his seed is the reason why I am here. The two of you need to mind your own damn business." I growled at them and left with shocked faces. I walked briskly towards my first class angry and wanting to do some kind of harm.

I grabbed my wand and destroyed a pillar in the hallway. I breathed happily and cracked my neck. Now that I got that out of my system I can focus on my classes. I opened the door to the charms class and sat down in the middle of the room. Far enough to not be seen but close enough to see what was going on.

I grabbed my charms book and started to basically study up on what we were going to do today. I needed to make sure that I was up to pace with everyone else. I can't let them know that I was raised in the forest all my life and I basically spent the last three month getting what they got in the last five years.

Let's hope that my acting skills are up to par.


End file.
